Der Auftrag meines Meisters
by Moondrow
Summary: Ein Todesser bekommt den Auftrag eine Freundin von Harry zu entführen. Kurzgeschichte und in der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben.


Disclaimer: Also, alles gehört der großen Autorin J.K.Rowling. Die Idee von der Zauberwelt ja sowieso, mir gehört nix und ich verdien auch kein Geld damit. Den Namen Institoris hab ich von dem Buch die Alchimistin geklaut pfeif

_Autors note befindet sich noch ganz zum Schluss..._

Der Auftrag meines Meisters

Ich saß gerade auf einer Parkbank und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang als sich ein leichtes ziehen auf meinem Unterarm bemerkbar machte. Ich musste mir das dunkle Mal nicht angucken um zu wissen, dass es glühte und deutlich von der Haut abhob. Es sah dann immer so aus als würde es jeden Moment abfallen wollen, was es nie tat.

Also war es mal wieder so weit. Er erwartete mich. Er würde mir mal wieder einen Auftrag geben. Sicherlich handelte es sich dabei darum, jemanden zu töten. Die meisten Aufträge beinhalteten so etwas in der Art.

Es wäre ja auch lächerlich, wenn er von mir verlangen würde einer alten Frau Blumen zum Muttertag zu schenken. Wofür hatte sie denn sonst eigene Kinder?

Da das ziehen nicht nachließ musste es ein dringender Auftrag sein. Sonst brannte das dunkle Mal nur mal kurz und erinnerte in den nächsten 10 Minuten nur öfter daran, dass mein Typ verlangt wurde.

Eiligst disapparierte ich zu mir nach Hause wo ich mir meine schwarze, weite Robe überwarf und meine Maske aufsetze. Ich hasste beides. Unter der Maske bekam man schwerer Luft und die schwarze Robe war recht schwerfällig. Sollte man bei einem Auftrag viel ausweichen müssen, dann könnte man sich auch gleich selbst umbringen.

Ich konnte mich zwar nicht mehr vor dem Spiegel begutachten, aber um mir meine weißen Handschuhe noch anzuziehen, dazu musste die Zeit noch reichen. Nachdem ich mich schnell für meinen Herren „hübsch" gemacht hatte disapparierte ich auch gleich weiter.

Wie üblich hielt er sich in seinem Elternhaus in Little Hangleton auf. Nachdem sein Gärtner tot war wurde das Haus noch mehr gemieden und das konnte ihm nur Recht sein. Dank Lucius Malfoy wagte auch keiner das Gebäude abzureißen, da es ihm offiziell gehörte. Und ohne sein Zustimmen konnte keiner diesen Ort des Grauens dem Erdboden gleich machen.

Der dunkle Lord saß wie üblich auf seinem Thron neben ihm Wurmschwanz oder auch Peter Pettigrew genannt. Neben Lucius Malfoy einer der wenigen richtigen Namen die ich kannte. Für die meisten überlegte er sich Spitznamen, aber ich bin mir sicher nicht einmal alle Spitznamen zu kennen. Peter war wie schon erwähnt Wurmschwanz und Malfoy nannte er oft genug einfach nur „meinen Aalglatten Freund". Mich würde zu gerne interessieren wieso aalglatt.

Mich selbst nannte er Pyrates. Wobei ich keine Ahnung habe wie er auf die Spitznamen kommt. Ich war einfach Pyrates, fertig aus.

Ich ging vor ihm auf die Knie und küsste seinen Saum. In dieser demütigen Pose verharrte ich bis er mich mit einem Befehl zum aufstehen aufforderte. Ich gehorchte und wartete auf Anweisungen. Dabei hatte ich immer noch demütig den Kopf gesenkt und starrte auf seine Füße.

„Du kommst recht spät", bemerkte er.

„Ja", murmelte ich und dachte an den Sonnenuntergang, den ich jetzt wohl verpasst hatte. Ich sah gerne dem Verschwinden der Sonne zu. Wie die Nacht langsam, aber sicher einbricht. Es zeigte mir, dass alles seine zwei Seiten hat, die nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnten, sich aber dennoch anziehen, auch wenn es sie wohl nie beide gleichzeitig geben kann.

So wie es auch mit mir war. Am Tag war ich ein unauffälliger Ministeriumsarbeiter, doch in der Nacht wurde ich zum kaltblütigen Killer, geachtet in den Reihen des dunklen Lords.

„Du hast dir also den Sonnenuntergang angesehen", sagte er. Es war mehr eine Feststellung wie eine Frage. Verblüfft hob ich den Kopf und sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen, die aber eher rotglühende Schlitze waren.

Da ich vor meinem Herrn nicht ins stottern geraten wollte, beschloss ich lieber den Mund zu halten. Er erhob sich langsam aus seinem Thron und kam direkt auf mich zu. Allerdings lief er an mir vorbei an ein Fenster, dass von Vorhängen verdeckt war.

Zum ersten Mal fiel mir auf, dass er nicht sonderlich groß war. Meine Körpergröße würde ich als durchschnittlich bezeichnen und ich war einen guten Kopf größer als er. Aber die Art wie er sich bewegte machte das ganze wieder wett. Er sah so aus als würde er jeden Schritt exakt berechnen, so elegant bewegte er sich.

Mit einer bloßen Handbewegung ließ er die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster verschwinden. Nur wenig Licht drang in den Raum ein. Die Sonne sendete nur noch vereinzelte, kraftlose Strahlen.

„Der Sonnenuntergang ist doch immer wieder etwas einzigartiges. Und dennoch kehrt er immer wieder. Das ist wahre Unsterblichkeit."

So etwas war mir noch nie passiert. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Einen Blick auf Wurmschwanz half mir auch nicht, da er es anscheinend genauso wenig wusste.

„Ja Mylord", murmelte ich um nicht stumm bleiben zu müssen.

Der dunkle Lord blieb noch ein paar unangenehme Minuten und sagte: „Aber ich habe dich nicht geholt um mit dir über deine Gedanken zu sprechen. Du kannst dir sicherlich vorstellen, weshalb ich dich herbestellt habe? Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich."

Noch immer stand er mit dem Rücken zu mir, aber das machte mir nichts aus, da ich meistens nur auf seine Füße blickte. So betrachtete ich seinen kahlen Hinterkopf. Auch mal eine schöne Abwechslung.

„Kennst du die Insel Institoris?", fuhr er fort.

„Ja", sagte ich, „es ist eine kleine Insel in der Nordsee. Nicht weit von Askaban entfernt"

Askaban, der Name jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich dachte dabei an die Befreiung von Bellatrix Lestrange und ein paar anderen. Das war mein erstes Zusammentreffen mit den Dementoren gewesen und ich hoffte es war auch das letzte.

„Ja", bestätigte der dunkle Lord. „Schon seit längerer Zeit ist die Familie Institoris für die Kontrolle der Dementoren zuständig, aber das soll nichts mit deinem Auftrag zu tun haben. Das verwunderte mich jetzt aber doch. Vor allem fragte ich mich mein Meister mir dann diese Informationen überhaupt gab. Gebannt lauschte ich weiter.

„In ihrer Obhut befindet sich jemand, den ich lieber bei mir hätte. Also bringe sie zu mir. Lebend!"

Wie schön, dachte ich, dass er mir den Auftrag mit so vielen Details gab. Mutig fragte ich nach: „Wer ist sie?"

„Ihr Name ist Cho Chang", erklärte mir mein Herr.

„Sie lebte schon immer bei dieser Familie. Außer ihrem Namen verrät nichts, dass sie zu einer anderen Familie gehört."

Er lachte kurz. Aber es war kein Lachen wie man es lachte, wenn man einen guten Witz gehört hatte. Das Lachen ließ meine Nackenhaare sich zu Berge stellen.

„Aber ich soll sie zu euch bringen?"

„Ja sie ist mir wichtig. Ich gebe dir noch Avery und Nott mit..."

Das er ihre Namen so offen nannte überraschte mich. Es erfüllte mich aber auch mit großem Stolz, da es zeigte wie viel vertrauen er in mich setzte.

„Ich werde sie zu mir rufen. Am besten ihr brecht sofort auf. Sie feiert im Moment ihren 17. Geburtstag. Ihr wartet den richtigen Zeitpunkt ab, schnappt sie und beseitigt noch ein paar Freunde. Nachdem ich nun schon begonnen habe mich öffentlich zu zeigen will ich dem Tagespropheten auch neue Gründe geben mich auf der Titelseite abzudrucken. Diese alten Geschichten von damals können sie doch in der Pfeife rauchen. Wurmschwanz, komm her!"

Menschen hätten das wohl mit irgendeiner Art von Lächeln gesagt. Doch bei ihm klang es kalt und emotionslos. War er überhaupt ein Mensch?

„Ich habe verstanden Meister", meinte ich und sah zu wie auch Wurmschwanz an mir vorbei ging um ihm seinen Arm hinzustrecken. Der dunkle Lord legte seine Hand aufs dunkle Mal.

„Gut", sagte er und drehte sich langsam um. Draußen war es mittlerweile dunkel. In dem Raum gab es nur eine Fackel, die wenig Licht spendete.

Im flackernden Schein war die Atmosphäre ziemlich gespenstig.

„Wurmschwanz würdest du bitte unsere beiden Gefolgsleute hereinlassen"

Ich war immer wieder von neuem verblüfft wie er es schaffte uns an verschiedenen Orten apparieren zu lassen. Aber jeder Herrscher musste ja seine Geheimnisse haben, mit denen er sich Respekt und Anerkennung bei seinen Anhängern schaffte.

Die zwei anderen traten ein. Auch sie waren maskiert, weshalb es mir nicht möglich war zu sagen wer Avery war und wer Nott.

„Die beiden unterstehen deinem Befehl Pyrates. Hier ist ein Portschlüssel, der euch zu einem geschützten Ort auf der Insel bringt. Und jetzt viel Erfolg."

Er reichte uns die Haut einer ziemlich großen Schlange. Zu dritt fassten wir sie an und sofort begann die Reise. Ich wurde umgerissen und lag auf dem Boden als wir ankamen. Ein Grund weshalb ich diese Reiseart verabscheute.

Wie gut, dass wir zurück apparieren konnten. Ich stand auf und klopfte mir etwas Streu von meiner Kleidung. („Na toll, der Umhang war erst neu und ist schon wieder verschmutzt," dachte ich)

Das musste wohl eine Scheune sein. Unter meinem Umhang entzündete ich meinen Zauberstab („Lumos"), so dass das Licht sehr gedämpft war. Meine Vermutung bestätigte sich.

Ich sah, dass Avery und Nott direkt neben mir standen und auf erste Anweisungen warteten.

„Also, der Auftrag ist recht einfach. Entführung und ein paar Tote. Die Glückliche, die zu entführen ist heißt Cho Chang. Wisst ihr wer das ist?"

Einer der beiden nickte. Das erleichterte mich doch, da ich es nicht genau wusste.

„Gut, dann würde ich sagten wir sichern erst einmal die Gegend. Dann dringen wir ein, du schnappst dir das Mädchen", ich deutete auf den Nicker ,"und überlässt uns den Rest."

Ich ging voraus und die anderen folgten mir. Ich machte das Licht meines Zauberstabes aus („Nox"), das Mondlicht sollte genügen. Nicht weit von der Scheune entfernt war eine Villa in der licht brannte.

Der Ort an dem Geburtstag gefeiert wurde. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete ich den beiden mir zu folgen. Zweimal ging ich um die Villa herum und überlegte mir einen Plan. Da wir nur zu dritt waren hielt ich gewaltsames Eindringen für keine gute Idee. Auf jeden Fall ohne irgendeinen Überraschungseffekt,

„Ich werde über das Dach einsteigen und mich bis unten durchschlagen. Ich nehme stark an, die meisten werden unten sein. Unten werde ich das Licht ausmachen. Sobald dieses aus ist werdet ihr hineinstürmen. Der Überraschungseffekt wäre so auf unserer Seite."

Gesagt, getan. Ich stellte mich auf einen Stein und der eine ließ ihn mit mir nach oben schweben („Wingardium Leviosa").

Es war schon erstaunlich, dass uns immer die einfachsten Zauber helfen. Es war kein Problem durch das Fenster einzusteigen. Sie war nur mit einem Schutzzauber belegt, aber als Elitetodesser stellte das kein großes Hindernis dar.

Ich war anscheinend in einer Art Bibliothek gelandet. Mit meinem gedämpften Licht ließ sich das gut erkennen. Doch das was ich auf den Einbänden las handelte es sich kaum um eine normale Bibliothek, sondern eher um eine, die eigentlich nur ein Thema beinhaltete: Alchimie.

Da so etwas sehr selten war beschloss ich noch vorsichtiger zu sein. Ich merkte mir ein paar Büchertitel um meinen Meister davon berichten zu können, was für einen Schatz ihn hier erwarte.

An der Tür angekommen erleichterte ich sie erst einmal um ihre Schutzzauber, bis sie nur noch verschlossen war. Aber das war das geringste Problem Ich murmelte Alohamora und schon ließ sie sich öffnen.

Es war ein Kinderspiel. Leise öffnete ich ein Zimmer nach dem anderen. Sie waren fast alle leer bis auf eins. In diesem hielt sie Frau des Hauses gerade ihren Tiefschlaf. Ihr Mann war noch nicht da. Ich  legte noch einen Silenco über den Raum. Sie sollte davon nichts mitbekommen.

Reinblütige Frauen zu töten war eine Sünde, da der dunkle Lord sie benötigte um eine neue reinblütige Gemeinschaft zu gründen.

Leise schlich ich in das Erdgeschoss runter. Der große Partyraum wurde noch einmal von einer Tür getrennt. Ich öffnete sie einen Spalt. Darin war wirklich eine große Party. Viele Leute waren da, doch keine wirkliche Bedrohung. Die Party ging schon etwas länger, man konnte davon ausgehen, dass manche schon etwas angetrunken waren. Ein paar schliefen sogar schon.

Avery und Nott sollten mit ihnen auch alleine fertig werden. Vor allem wenn es dunkel war und keiner mit so etwas rechnete. Da ich den Hausherren noch immer nicht entdeckte nahm ich mir vor noch im Keller nachzugucken.

Doch zuvor flüsterte ich noch „Lumos Maximus" und eine Kugel der Dunkelheit legte sich über den Raum. Ich wartete gar nicht erst ab bis das Gekreische losging und das Haus gestürmt wurde. Ich ging hinunter und musste erst einen langen Gang passieren bis ich zu einer Tür kam.

Ich öffnete sie und fand den Hausherren über einem Kessel gebeugt. Er sah dabei sehr konzentriert aus. Noch bevor er mich realisieren konnte, hatte ich ihn bereits mit einem Expelliarmus außer Gefecht gesetzt.

„Was zum Teufel...", setzte er an, auf dem Boden liegend. Entsetzt starrte er mich an. Ich genoss das Gefühl seiner Angst, doch es galt anscheinend weniger mir, sondern eher unserem Vorhaben.

„Nein...nicht Cho", keuchte er.

Vor Wut schrie ich „Crucio"

Stottere hier nicht rum, erkläre mir  lieber, woher du weißt was hier vor sich geht", verlangte ich kalt.

Er schrie wie am Spieß, aber hier unten konnte seine Schmerzensschreie niemand hören.

„Voldemort darf sie nicht bekommen", röchelte er.

Schon diese Respektlosigkeit ihn einfach nur Voldemort zu nennen ohne ihm mit einem Titel zu bestücken musste ich schon mit einem erneuten Crucio bestrafen. Das hatte ihm den Rest gegeben. Er begann zu winseln. Aber nicht um Gnade stellte ich entzürnt fest.

„Bitte...darf nicht geschehen"

Sicherlich interessierte mich, weshalb das so wichtig war, aber das konnte ich auch noch meinen Meister selbst fragen. Nicht, dass er mir noch irgendeinen Bären aufbindet.

„Avada Kedavra", flüsterte ich lustlos. Ich sollte sowieso mal nachschauen was oben lief. Zu meiner Überraschung war der vorher noch so gut gefüllte Raum komplett leer(außer den paar Leichen die ich großzügig übersah) bis auf eine Ausnahme.

Eine Gestalt in schwarzer Robe kauerte auf dem Boden. So verspritzt mit Blut bot er keinen schönen Anblick. Als ich mich ihm näherte erkannte ich wer es war.

„Nott", hauchte ich. Mit wenigen Schritten war ich bei ihm

„Jaah...sie dachten ich wäre tot", erkläre er. „Auroren haben alle weggebracht und jagen hinter Avery und der kleinen her."

Er kicherte, das in ein Husten überging. Ich spürte keinerlei Trauer wegen seines baldigen Todes, den  ich wohl auch noch zu verschulden hatte.

„Gut gemacht", sagte ich und wollte weggehen. Doch er packte mich am Bein.

„Warte"

„Was?". Erbost drehte ich mich um.

„Bitte, ich habe einen Sohn, Theodore. Du musst ihn von daheim fortbringen. Er...darf dem Ministerium nicht in die Hände fallen."

Der Griff mit dem er mein Bein umklammerte wurde wieder lockerer. Es musste seine ganze Kraft gekostet haben.

„Ein Todesser, der so winselt ist es nicht würdig im Gefolge des dunklen Lords zu sein", zischte ich.

Mit diesen Worten ließ er entgültig los. Es waren die letzten Worte die er in seinem Leben gesagt hatte. Irgendwie erschütterte mich das dann doch. Ich bückte mich zu ihm hinunter und hob seinen Kopf an, dass ich direkt in seine leblosen Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich kann ja mal zu Malfoy gehen und mit ihr darüber reden, ob sie ihn nicht noch aufnehmen kann", flüsterte ich.

Natürlich reagierte er nicht darauf, schließlich war er tot. Nur ein dünnes Blutrinnsal lief aus seinem Mund und tropfte langsam auf meine Hand. Angewidert über meine beschmutzten Handschuhe zog ich meine Hand zurück und beschloss aufzubrechen. 

Da ich nicht wusste ob die Auroren den Ausgang gesichert hatten verabschiedete ich mich eben schon in diesem Raum mit einem lauten Plopp. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Avery es geschafft hatte den Raubzug zu beenden.

Doch dem war nicht so, wie ich später feststellte als ich mich unter Schmerzen des Cruciofluches auf dem Boden wälzte.

Der dunkle Lord war alles andere als erfreut.

Nott tot.

Avery gefasst.

Cho Chang erst einmal unerreichbar für ihn.

Ich versprach mir Nachforschungen darüber anzustellen, weshalb er so an Cho interessiert war.

Er entließ mich erst aus seiner Folterung als ich begann Blut zu spucken. Der Teppich war ihm zu kostbar und er wollte ihn nicht durch meine Blutflecken verschmutzen.

Zwei Todesser beförderten mich in ein Gästezimmer durch das ich sehen konnte wie die Sonne langsam begann ihre Strahlen auszusenden.

Doch viel bekam ich von dem Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr mit, ehe ich Bewusstlos wurde.

Ende.

Hallöli erst mal g Wenn ihr hier angekommen seid, weiß ich ja (oder auch nicht), dass ihr meine Geschichte gelesen habt. Erstmal danke dafür!

_Ja, das kommt eben raus, wenn man in zu kurzer Zeit die Alchimisten gelesen hat und das dann auch noch irgendwie mit Harry Potter vermischt. Also hab ich die Idee irgendwie auch noch von dem Autor des Buches geklaut, nur das mir dessen Name nicht einfällt. pfeif_

_Naja, vielleicht ist die Geschichte auch mega unklar, aber ist ja nur ne Kurzgeschichte. An einer etwas längeren bin ich schon am Arbeiten, vielleicht schaff ich es ja mal, sie reinzustellen. (aber nur wenn's euch interessiert ) Diese würde dann aber auch eher Band 6 sein, und diese Szene nur so als Nebenhandlung beinhalten...(na ja so mehr oder weniger, ach egal)_

_Ja falls sie euch gefallen hat (oder auch nicht) würde ich es toll finden, wenn ihr es mir per Review mitteilen würdet, ich will ja nicht unnötig Platz auf FF.net verschwenden. Bin ja auch nur so ne arme Seele, die sich mal traut was on zu stellen _

_So das wars und noch mal danke fürs lesen!_

_Ps._

_(erm ja, Rechtschreibfehler (vor allem bei Zaubern) sind mit voller Absicht geschehen und dienen nur der allgemeinen Erheiterung o.o)_


End file.
